Unfaithful HP Version
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Hermione is not happy with Ron any longer. What will she do to make herself happy? Based on Rihanna's song of the same name.


Unfaithful

By GinnyPotter1986

_**Story of my life**_

_**Searching for the right**_

_**But it keeps avoiding me**_

_**Sorrow in my soul**_

_**Cause it seems that wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

Hermione had been married to Ron for almost twenty years. They had two beautiful children, Rose and Hugo. However, for the last five or six years, Hermione just was not happy with Ron anymore. Her mind kept going back to the day Rose had began school at Hogwarts. That was the first time she had seen Draco Malfoy in only Heaven knew how long.

_**He's more than a man**_

_**And this is more than love**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue**_

_**The clouds are rolling in**_

_**Because I'm gone again**_

_**And to him I just can't be true**_

When he had looked over at her, Ron, and Harry, she felt a kind of flutter go through her. About six months later, she saw him again. This time, he was alone, as was she. For some reason, she felt that she had to talk to him. She followed him into a pub, and sat just a few feet from him. When he got up to leave, he noticed her. He came over to where she was sitting. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Granger. Sorry, it is Mrs. Weasley, now, isn't it?"

"Yes, Malfoy, it is. However, you can still call me Granger, if you want to. Or you can call me Hermione or even call me Mione."

"I will call you Mione, if you will call me Draco."

"It's a deal. Do you care to join me? Or do you still think of me as a 'Filthy Mudblood?'"

To Hermione's surprise, Draco did not say a word, he leaned over, and he pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds, he leaned back. He kept his eyes on hers.

"Mione, I have wanted to do that ever since third year, when you hit me."

"For some reason, I have always wanted you to."

"If you wanted me, why did you marry Weasley?"

"Why did you marry your wife, if you wanted me?"

"I did not marry Astoria, until after you and Weasley were already married. I married her, because I thought you were lost to me forever."

"When I married Ron, I thought I was in love with him, and I have not seen you in over nineteen years."

"I am sorry, Mione."

"Well, we are together right now. That is all that matters, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Listen, I have a room rented upstairs. Do you want to come up?"

"Sure."

When the couple made it to the top of the steps, they began kissing again. Draco stopped long enough to unlock his door. As soon as they were inside, he began to kiss her again. As they were kissing, they began to undress each other. Before they knew it, they were on Draco's bed. He touched every part of her that he could reach. She did likewise. She kept running her hands through his platinum blonde hair.

"Mione, I know we are both married to _other_ people, but if I don'tmake love to _you_ right now, I am going to explode!"

"Yes, I want you so much right now that I can't see straight. Please, Draco, please."

For about two hours, the couple made love repeatedly. They could not seem to get enough of each other. The next morning, Draco walked Hermione to his door. There, wearing only a pair of black, silk boxers, he kissed her goodbye.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I wish I didn't have to go, either. However, if I do not, Ron will have a search party out looking for me. You have to remember, he has no idea that you and I are even on speaking terms. I don't want him to find out, until I tell him myself."

"Okay, I love you, Mione."

"I love you, too, Draco."

When Hermione got back home that evening, she found Ron sitting and waiting for her.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

"Where the Bloody Hell have you been?"

"Oh, I ran into one of my old Muggle friends."

"Who was this _Muggle friend_?"

"Her name is Daphne Meadows. I went to Primary School with her. We were sitting around talking about old times, and the time got away from me. I am sorry, dear."

"You should have at least called and let me know."

"Well, she asked me to meet her later today, to go over some fashion ideas. Is that okay with you? Do you need me here?"

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be…**_

_**A murderer.**_

"No, that is okay. I will just take Rose and Hugo to Harry and Ginny's house. Come there, when you are finished today, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

_**I feel it in the air**_

_**As I'm doing my hair**_

_**Preparing for another day**_

_**A kiss upon my cheek**_

_**He's here reluctantly**_

_**As if I'm gonna be out late**_

_**I say I won't be long**_

_**Just hanging with the girls**_

_**A lie I didn't have to tell**_

_**Because we both know **_

_**Where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

Hermione went upstairs to take a shower and to change. By the time she came back downstairs, Ron and the children were gone. She called her owl, Binky to her. While the owl was stretching its wings, she was writing a note.

It was to Draco, but she had just used his initials. The note was asking him if it was safe for her to come over. About thirty minutes, after sending Binky, the owl returned with a reply. It was safe for her to come over.

Once Hermione got to Draco's, the couple wasted no time getting undressed, and making love. After they had worn themselves out, they just lay there and talked for a little while.

"I think I am going to ask Astoria for a divorce. I do not love her anymore. She never loved me. All she ever wanted was a child, and I will let her keep Scorpius, if she wants him."

"What will you do, after she gives you the divorce?"

"Hope and pray you will divorce Weasley, so you can be all mine," Draco half-joked.

"Oh, that reminds me! I found a way to cover up our meetings. I told Ron that I ran into one of my old Muggle friends. I told him that her name was Daphne Meadows, so if you send me letters, just put your initials, instead of your name, okay?"

"Okay."

The couple kept meeting like this for almost a year and a half. One day, while looking through the Daily Prophet, Hermione saw that Draco had done just what he said he was going to over a year and a half ago. He and Astoria had finally gotten a divorce, just as he wanted.

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that it was her friend, Harry. Her mouth opened in surprise, she let him in. She wondered why he was there.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be…**_

_**A murderer**_

"Harry, Ron's not here."

"Yeah, I know. I came by to see _you_."

"Oh, why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"I want to know why Ron is always at _my_ house, looking, for all the world, like he has lost the most important thing in his life."

"I don't know what you mean, Harry. I really don't."

"DON'T LIE TO ME, MIONE!"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! WHATEVER I SAY, YOU'LL JUST GO BACK AND TELL RONALD EVERY WORD OF IT!" Tears were flowing down Hermione's face, as she sat down on her couch. Harry put his arm around her.

"Mione, I swear that whatever you tell me is just between the two of us."

Biting her lower lip, Hermione nodded.

"Okay, but, if you tell _him_, I will curse you into kingdom come. When Ron finds out, _I_ want to be the one to tell him. I do _not_ want someone else to do it. Is that understood, Harry?"

"I understand, Mione, and I won't say a word."

"Okay."

Hermione took a deep breath, while deciding where to begin.

"Do you remember the day that Albus and Rose began school at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, how could I forget? Poor Albus was a nervous wreck!"

"Do you remember seeing Draco Malfoy with his wife and son?"

"Yes."

"Okay, about six months after that, I ran into Draco at a pub in London. (I was there because Ron and I had been fighting again.) We talked for a little while, and then he asked me to come up to his room, so I went."

"Wait a minute! You went to Draco Malfoy's room with him, _alone_? I can't believe you!"

"Oh, shut up! Listen to me for once, okay?"

"Alright," Harry said.

"_This_ is what Ron must not find out, until I decide to tell him. Do you swear, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry took a breath. "I swear. I don't want to, but I do."

"Well, I have been cheating on Ron for over a year and a half. Now, Draco and Astoria are divorced, and I think Ron and I should get one as well. I am not happy with him anymore. I am tired of fighting with him over every little thing."

"Do you love Malfoy, Mione? Do you honestly, really, truly love Draco Malfoy? Even after all he has said and done to us at school?"

_**Our Love, his trust**_

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

_**I don't wanna do this**_

_**Anymore (anymore)**_

"Yes, Harry, I do. All Ron and I do is fight. Rose and Hugo would be better off without all of that."

"I guess you are right, Mione. However, you _need_ to tell Ron. He has a right to know. You _know _he does."

"Okay. Will you and Ginny please be there when I tell him? I think Draco should come, too."

"Yeah, we'll be there. You know Ron is going to be hurt as well as angry. I believe he suspects you have been cheating on him. Just to clear things up, this Daphne Meadows, you told Ron you have been meeting; she doesn't exist, does she?"

"Yes, she exists, but, I had to think of someone, who had the same initials as Draco, in case he ever wrote to me. I could not risk Ron finding out. I didn't want him going after Draco, and doing something stupid."

"I will tell you this, Mione, no matter what happens, _I_ will love you, because you were there for me, when no one else was. You were there, even when Ron was not. You know things, which no one else, except perhaps Professor Dumbledore, knew. You are the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

The next thing Hermione knew, Harry was kissing her. At first, she was surprised, and then she just went with it. After a few minutes, they broke apart, both out of breath.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

About an hour later, the two of them were in the Room of Requirement. Harry fixed it, so that no one could interrupt them, in _any_ way. Afterwords, he turned back to Hermione. He half-grinned at her.

"Here's the deal, Mione. Ron will not _ever_ find out about Draco, if you will sleep with _me_ now. The way I see it, is if you can cheat on Ron with Draco Malfoy, then you can cheat on _both_ of them with _me_."

"Harry, what about Ginny?"

"I won't tell her, if you won't. Everything we talked about tonight, and did tonight, will stay just between the two of us."

"Okay, Harry."

"To be honest, Mione, I have wondered for a long time, what it would be like to kiss you, and to make love to you. Don't get me wrong, I love Ginny with all of my heart, but part of me has _always_ wanted you."

"Oh, Harry."

That night was a night neither of them would ever forget. Ron knew Hermione was cheating on him, but he never found out whom she was cheating on him _with_. Neither Ginny nor Ron ever knew that Harry and Hermione had _ever_ been anything more, than best friends, and in-laws. Things between Hermione and Draco ended a week after Harry and Hermione's talk.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Everytime I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be…**_

_**A murderer (a murderer)**_

Harry and Hermione met in the Room of Requirement about once a week, to just _be_ with each other. They always did it on days that Ron and Ginny was not home. To them, this was just a way to get away from it all, and be with whom they loved the most. Sure, both were being unfaithful, but at least this way, everyone was happy. It did not matter to Harry and Hermione, as long as they had each other.

_**No no no no**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah **_

**The lyrics are by Rhianna, and are in bold, italicized font.**


End file.
